Featherfur's Quest
by Skyfire the Gymnast
Summary: Featherkit has always dreamed of being a medicine cat, but then a young tom enters her life. Can she keep her dedication to her code, or will she betray it? R&R!
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Flamestar- orange tom with pale red eyes

Deputy: Suntail- white she-cat with orange spots and a bright white mark on her head  
apprentice: Badgerpaw (light gray tom with a badger looking face)

Medicine cat: Berrytail- cream colored she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes

Warriors

Brackentail- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
apprentice: Emberpaw (light brown tom with two black paws)

Cloufoot- white tom with green eyes  
apprentice: Sandpaw (sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes)

Honeytail- white she cat with golden spots, a gold tail and amber eyes

Poolcloud- light gray she-cat with white spots and blue eyes

Jayfrost- black tom with blue eyes

Mouseheart- gray tom with amber eyes

Mintpelt- dark brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Lilystem- light brown she-cat with cream stripes and green eyes  
apprentice: Whitepaw (white tom)

Stormfur- dark gray tom with stunning blue eyes

Queens

Treeclaw- light brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Lightkit, Featherkit, Shadekit, and Hawkkit)

Fallowleaf- silver she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Moonkit, Leopardkit, and Bouncekit)

Elders

Smalltail- gray elder with a tiny tail

Molepelt- black tom, a hard hearing cat

* * *

Treeclaw pushed through the terribly hard birth.

"Four beautiful kits" Stormfur murmured to his mate.

Treeclaw looked up at him and smiled, "They look like my mother" she commented. Stormfur was going to keep talking until he realized his mate was now fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi so I went through and edited all of my chapters recently so if anything or any names a re changed that is why! Now, onto the story :D**

* * *

Featherkit knew she should open her eyes soon. But, she just didn't want to come out of her comforting world of darkness. What if it was scary out there? Yet, she could be missing out on everything._ You can do this, 1.2.3, open!_ Featherkit thought to herself, opening her eyes.

The nursery was beautiful, she recognized someone who smelled like her father. She followed the scent to a dark gray tom with blue eyes, Stormfur. _Hey, that's my daddy! He looks big and strong!_

"Are you my daddy?" Featherkit asked the big gray tom. The tom smiled down at her.

"Yes I am Featherkit, and your mother, Treeclaw, is right here" Stormfur said pointing to a light brown she-cat.

"Mommy!" Featherkit said, pouncing on her mother. Her mother had been sleeping, until Featherkit pounced on the light brown cat.

"Hello little one, I see you opened your eyes!" Treeclaw purred. Featherkit nodded her head, and puffed out her chest.

"Did I open mine first? Or did Lightkit, Shadekit, and Hawkkit beat me to it?" She asked happily flicking her tail.

Her mother looked at Featherkit with sympathy in her green eyes. "You opened yours last. But, we had to save the best for last!" Treeclaw said, trying to cheer her up.

Featherkit saw her sister, Lightkit wake up. "Hey! What's wrong with her eyes!" Lightkit asked their mother, flicking her tail towards Featherkit.

Treeclaw took a better look. Featherkit wondered what was wrong with her eyes. _Are they ugly? Or is Lightkit playing a trick on me?_ Featherkit watched her mother race out of the nursery. In a matter of seconds, she came back with a cream colored she-cat with brown spots.

"Oh what beautiful eyes!" the new cat said. "Here come with me, there is a stream near the back of my den, you can see your eyes there!" the cat said leading the way.

Featherkit followed the cat after her mother explained what would happen, and what the cat's name was. Berrytail took her under a Willow tree and into a rock. She smelled the scent of herbs everywhere in the rock. Berrytail must be the medicine cat. She wondered if Berrytail had an apprentice, Featherkit had a strong urge to be a medicine cat

"Her you can look in the stream." The she-cat said, gesturing with her tail towards a low stream. Featherkit looked in and didn't see the problem. Her eyes were purple, what was wrong with purple?

"Are purple eyes weird?" Featherkit asked the cream cat.

Berrytail shrugged. "I mean, it's not very often that cats have purple eyes, but nothings wrong with it. In fact, I think there wonderful! You remind me of our leader,Flamestar. Is eyes are a pale red, yet nothing is wrong with him!" Berrynose said leading Featherkit back to the nursery.

When they got back, Featherkit saw her mother pacing. "She is fine Treeclaw, you can stop worrying." Berrytail said leaving before her mother could protest.

"Okay, Featherkit why don't you go play with Moonkit and his siblings? I heard they also opened their eyes today!" her mother said pushing Featherkit toward the three other kits.

It was easy to tell who was who. Moonkit was the silver tom with blue eyes, Leopardkit was the she-cat that looked like a leopard, and Bouncekit was the one who didn't stop bouncing.

"Hi! Do you guys want to play a game?" Featherkit asked the other kits. They all nodded.

"How about we play moss-ball?" Moonkit suggested. Everyone agreed, and they headed out into the clearing. Featherkit noticed that a lot of cats had suddenly lined up at the medicine den. Most of them were bleeding heavily, and some just laid still.

"Hey guys, I'll be back in a minute," She said, heading toward the den. She barely got passed the groaning and bleeding cats. Featherkit squeezed into the herb smelling den and saw Berrytail working on a patient. Featherkit sat down and curled her tail around her paws.

_I want to help her, but what if she gets mad? Oh well here goes nothing!_ Featherkit began helping Berrynose in any way possible.

Featherkit handed cobwebs to the cream colored medicine cat. The cat looked over at Featherkit. "Those stop bleeding, now get me some poppy seeds to help her sleep." Berrytail said. Featherkit didn't know how, but she knew exactly what the looked like, and where they were. She took out two black seeds and handed them to Berrynose.

"Good, but, how did you know these were poppy seeds? Wait, don't answer that. I have a feeling you will make a great apprentice in 5 moons!" Berrytail replied.


	3. Chapter 2

"Thank you for your help today, Featherkit. I really appreciated it!" Berrytail called to her. _That was so much fun! In fact, I'll go get her a mouse,if_ I_ can find out what it looks like._ She dashed off to the nursery, running into her father, Stormfur.

"Whoa, watch out Featherkit!" Her father said.

"Stormfur? What does a mouse look like? I want to give one to Berrytail!" she said excitedly, her tail swishing.

"A mouse has gray fur, small round ears, and a long tail." Stormfur said, giving her a nudge towards the fresh-kill pile. _I want to give her the best mouse ever! _Featherkit soon spotted a creature similar to the one her father had described. She grabbed the mouse in her tiny teeth, and began dragging the creature towards Berrytail's den.

"Berrytail! I got you a mouse!" Featherkit said. She heard Berrytail meow something, and decided to come in. Featherkit saw the medicine cat sorting out piles of leaves. She set the gray mouse in front of the she-cat.

Berrytail set down the leaf that had been in her jaws. "Thank you! Mouse is my favorite!" Berrytail replied as she bit into the mouse. Featherkit watched silently as Berrytail finished the mouse in a few ravenous bites.

"Um.. so I was wondering, can I start my training early! I want to be your apprentice so badly!" Featherkit blurted out, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Berrytail looked up at the kitten. " I do not know. You would only be a medicine cat, but then again it would be breaking the warrior code..Let's go ask Flamestar" Berrytail replied, heading out of the den. Featherkit followed, she was probably the happiest kit in the world.


	4. Chapter 3

"Well, I don't know honestly. I don't see the harm, but then again it would be against the warrior code." Flamestar said, his red eyes boring into her thick pelt.

"Please! Flamestar!" Featherkit begged.

"No" Flamestar replied walking away. Desperate, Featherkit jumped onto the leaders orange tail and began begging.

"Please! Please! Please! I won't get off until you say yes!" She said.

Flamestar shook his orange tail. _I want to be an apprentice now! I will not wait!_ Featherkit dug her tiny, white claws into Flamestar's orange,swinging tail.

"You stupid kit! GET OFF ME!" He howled in rage.

"Not until I can be Berrynose's apprentice!" Featherkit meowed back. Flamestar kept shaking his tail until Featherkit was picked up by the scruff.

By then, the whole clan had gathered. "Berrynose! He was about to say 'yes'! Put me back!" Featherkit said, beginning to wail.

"Meet me in my den tomorrow morning." Berrynose whispered in Featherkit's white ear. She nodded and walked back to the nursery.

Featherkit didn't realize how tired she was until she hit the soft moss in her nest. Her dreams were troubled that night.

**Featherkit's Dream \/**

Three cats were sitting by a pool of water. A blue-gray she-cat, an orange tom that looked like Flamestar except, this tom had green eyes. And the last cat, was a gray she-cat with blue eyes and a broken hind leg.

"She is destined to be a great medicine cat!" the gray one argued.

"No! I say a warrior!" The orange one argued. Was her destiny being decided right in front of her eyes?

"Hush! Both of you!" the blue-gray she cat demanded. (if you haven't figured out yet, the three cats are Cinderpelt, Firestar, and Bluestar)

"She will choose herself! However her love for a cat will never be broken!"

**End of Featherkit's Dream**

Featherkit awoke early, and headed toward Berrynose's den. She passed the big willow tree and slipped through the crack in the rock. Berrynose was waiting, her tail twitching.

"Hi! What did you need me for?" Featherkit asked.

"You are still going to secretly be my apprentice. And, I am going to teach you how to hunt and fight a little bit." Berrynose said.

"How old are you again?" Featherkit was asked.

"Almost 1 moon!" Featherkit boasted. Berrynose nodded and began to show Featherkit some herbs.

"What's this thing?" Featherkit asked, picking up a death berry.

"No! Don't-" Berrynose said as Featherkit plopped the berry into her small mouth.


	5. Chapter4

Featherkit felt spasms rip across her small, frail body. She hadn't realized that the dark,red berry was a deathberry. Berrynose held out her paw, on it was yarrow. Featherkit licked it up, and was soon retching up the deathberry.

"Thank-you Berrynose" the little white and silver kitten said.

"Do you feel okay?" Berrynose asked her.

"Yes, um.. can I play with the other kits today? I don't want to train today," Featherkit said to the cream cat with brown spots.

Berrynose nodded and Featherkit scampered back to the nursery. Her mother, Treeclaw, was still sleeping, as were her siblings. Featherkit decided to go see if Moonkit was awake. She walked over to Moonkit's nest, glad to find he was also awake.

"Do you want to go play?" Featherkit asked the silver tom.

"Sure!" Moonkit replied, slowly getting out of his nest, careful not to wake anyone.

The two headed into the clearing and began to play 'Warriors'.

"I am going to be...Moonstar!" Moonkit said, puffing out his chest a little.

"Okay! I am Featherstar then!" Featherkit replied, fluffing her fur up.

The little white and silver kitten wasn't made to fight. _How am I gonna win if Moonkit is so much bigger than me?_ Featherkit wondered.

She barely had time to think because Moonkit lunged at her. She quickly sidestepped and laughed as Moonkit tumbled to the ground.

"Haha! I win!" the tiny she-cat said as she sat on Moonkit.

"Yeah, you did didn't you!" Moonkit said playfully.

Featherkit let her handsome den-mate get up before they started a new round. They soon woke up the entire Clan.

Flamestar emerged from his den, looking very agitated. "When will kits learn!" He hissed, orange fur fluffing up. Featherkit and Moonkit stared at their paws, looking ashamed.

"We're sorry Flamestar" Featherkit said sadly, she was disappointed in herself. Flamestar's gaze softened a little, as if he felt sorry for the little she-cat.

"I promise i'll behave next time!" Featherkit wailed.

Flamestar walked down to the little kitten. Featherkit felt him brush his orange fur against her white and silver pelt. "It's okay little one, we all make mistakes. Now, why don't you go see if Smalltail will tell you a story?" Flamestar reasoned with her.

Featherkit nodded and went in search of Smalltail. She found the cat with a tiny tail and begged for her to tell her a story.

"Okay well, there once were five clans in the forsest. ThunderClan who were brave and courageous, ShadowClan who were willy and proud, RiverClan the strong and clever, WindClan who were swift and loyal, and one more Clan, SkyClan. You see, long ago when we lived in the forest, even before we lived at the lake, the four Clans banished SkyClan." Smalltail said.

"We lived at a lake?" Featherkit asked curiously.

"Yes, I was just a kit when we left the lake. We soon moved here, to a new forest. Do you know why Featherkit?" the gray she-cat asked.

Featherkit racked her memory. "Because, um.. oh! Because Twolegs invaded us! They caught most of our old Clan right?" Featherkit asked.

"Yes! Precisely." Smalltail said.

Featherkit left after the elder finished her story.


	6. Chapter 5

****5 moons passed  
**  
"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather underneath the Skybranch for a clan meeting!" Flamestar howled, his voice ringing out loudly.

Featherkit and her siblings piled out of the nursery, Fallowleaf and her kits just behind._ I am going to be Berrynose's apprentice today!_ Featherkit thought.

Flamestar's orange pelt shined in the warm, bright, sunlight. "Today we have 7 kits who are ready to become apprentices. From this day forward, until he has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Moonpaw. Honeytail, I hope you will pass down all you know to your apprentice." He finished.

"Moonpaw!Moonpaw!" The clan yowled, Featherkit loudest of all.

The rest of the ceremonies dragged on. Leopardpaw's mentor was Poolcloud, Bounepaw had Mouseheart, Lightkit got Mintpelt,Shadekit had Stormfur, and Hawkkit had Flamestar himself.

Now, it was Featherkit's turn. Berrynose leaped onto the Skybranch. "As you all know, I will not live forever, it is time I take on a apprentice. Featherkit, do you wish to enter StarClan's mysteries?" Berrynose asked.

"Yes!" Featherkit squeaked.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Featherpaw." Berrynose finished.

"Featherpaw!Featherpaw!Featherpaw!" the clan chanted.

"Featherpaw! Come to my den!" Berrynose called to Featherpaw.

Featherpaw followed Berrynose to her den. "Tonight, we must go to the Whispering Cave. We will need traveling herbs first, do you know how to make them?" Berrynose asked her new apprentice.

"Sorrel, daisy, chamomile, and..burnet!" Featherpaw exclaimed, remembering Berrynose eat it once on her way to Whispering Cave. Her mentor's eyes shone with pride.

"Correct! Now here's a harder one. What do we give to a cat if they have a bellyache?" Berrynose asked.

The white and silver she-cat thought hard. "Watermint?" Featherpaw asked nervously.

"Yes! But, be more confident in your answers, okay?" Berrynose said.

"What now?" Featherpaw asked her mentor when, Berrynose began sorting herbs.

"Go collect some burdock root and honey, oh we also need some watermint for Smalltail's belly. Ask for a warrior to help you." Berrynose said, shooing Featherpaw away.

Featherpaw bounded out of the small rock, and headed to the warriors den. She entered the bush and saw some of the newest warriors, Whiteberry and Sandfur, grooming. Featherpaw turned to the sandy she-cat, "Will you help me gather some herbs for Berrynose?" Featherpaw asked Sandfur.

"Sure, what do we need?" Sandfur asked getting up quickly. Featherpaw answered her and they headed out of the camp. "Here, I'll lead" Sandfur said, soon realizing Featherpaw had never been out of the camp.

Sandfur led the way to a burdock plant. Featherpaw dug out some of the stems and handed them to Sandfur. "Okay that's enough, let's go get some honey and watermint!" Featherpaw said to Sandfur.

The two she-cats walked a while, Sandfur's mouth stuffed full of the herbs. The white and silver apprentice saw the watermint. She dashed to the herbs and pulled of a few. Sandfur was busy getting the honey from a bee's nest (the nest was empty).

Their mouth's full, the two cats headed back to camp. Featherpaw followed the ginger she-cat all the way to the willow tree. "Let's go to Berrynose!" Featherpaw mumbled through the herbs. Featherpaw led the way to the rock that Berrynose was in. She squeezed through the crack and set down her mouthful of herbs, soon followed by Sandfur.

"Thank you Sandfur!" Featherpaw called as Sandfur left the small den. Featherpaw curled in her nest, worn out by the long walk. She wrapped her white tail with the silver tip to her nose, and began to go into a deep sleep. However, she was awakened by her mentor.

"The day is not over yet! Go fetch me some fresh-kill, and get you something as well." Berrynose said, pawing at Featherpaw's tail.

She walked out of the den and went to the well stocked fresh-kill pile. She picked out a plump vole for Berrynose, and a fat, gray mouse for herself. She headed back to the medicine den, only to run into Moonpaw. "Ow!" Featherpaw said rubbing her head with her paw. Moonpaw had ran straight into her own head with his silver one.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to get some fresh-kill!" Moonpaw apologized his blue eyes clouded.

"It's okay, I won't bite your ear off..yet!" Featherpaw said playfully, nudging Moonpaw. Moonpaw's eyes brightened as Featherpaw began to play with him. They tussled for a few seconds before she broke off. "I have to give this to Berrynose!" Featherpaw said picking up the vole and mouse.

She went over to her den and gave Berrynose her vole. Berrynose nodded as she began mixing herbs again. "Can I go play?" Featherpaw asked her brown spotted mentor. She nodded, and Featherpaw quickly gulped down her mouse and went to meet Moonpaw.

She saw the silver tom wrestling with Bouncepaw. Featherpaw asked Moonpaw,"Can I play?" she asked the two.

"Sure!" Moonpaw said.

"Medicine cats can't wrestle!" Bouncepaw objected. "Their to weak!" he added. Fury began to burn inside of her. _I swear to StarClan! I can too play! I'll show Bouncepaw who's boss! _Featherpaw thought silently to herself.

Featherpaw pounced on the dark brown tabby tom. Bouncepaw's amber eyes glowed with rage. The tom bit the end of Featherpaw's tail. _Wasn't this supposed to be a game? It's not a war!_ She thought. Featherpaw pawed at Bouncepaw's ear, claws sheathed. Soon, the whole Clan had gathered.

Bouncepaw was obviously stunned by Featherpaw's strength. The tom slashed at Featherpaw's soft, white belly. Featherpaw was bleeding heavily.

"That's enough! Bouncepaw I order you to get off her!" Bouncepaw's mentor, Mouseheart said. Before he did, he slashed Featherpaw once more, right next to the eye.

Featherpaw groaned. _Why did he attack me?_ Featherpaw wondered. "What happened!" Flamestar demanded

Moonpaw surprisingly stepped up. "Featherpaw asked to play with us. I said yes, but Bouncepaw didn't want her to. He said medicine cats couldn't wrestle. Then, Featherpaw pounced on him with her claws _sheathed_. She was just playing with him, when Bouncepaw bit her tail! Bouncepaw just kept attacking Featherpaw! She didn't even do anything wrong!" Moonpaw finished, almost wailing.

Flamestar nodded his bright orange head. "Bouncepaw, you never attack a Clanmate. You are to take care of the elders for 3 moons. And, you will not do any battle training until Featherpaw has fully recovered from her wounds." Flamestar said to the angry brown tabby tom.

Featherpaw groaned again. Moonpaw walked over to the little apprentice. He began licking her soft, white and silver fur. Featherpaw blinked away the pain that clouded her eyes. "Ow" she said as he licked the long scratch on her head.

Moonpaw picked up Featherpaw, and carried her to Berrynose's den.


	7. Chapter 6

** Okay guys! I need reviews! No reviews no more chapters! So, hurry up and review! This is short because I do not have lots of reviews! Only one person is reviewing, thank you Graymist the Great!**

Featherpaw heard Moonpaw's voice. "Is she okay?" he asked. She heard the worry in his tone.

"She will be okay...I hope" Berrynose said. Featherpaw still felt the pain in her little belly, it felt as if the Dark Forest was eating her alive!

"Okay, well call me if she gets worse Berrynose! Please do!" Moonpaw said before exiting the little rock that Featherpaw called home.


End file.
